maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Layback Life
The Perfect Layback Life is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on July 11, 2015 in the United States and July 14, 2015 in Canada. Plot The Winter Cup is here. Howie and Abby give Max a self-brushing helmet that would brush his hair while he had it on, Lloyd gives Max a protein-rich training burger, which had many kinds of meat in it, Diane gives Max the number for a stomach doctor in case Max actually ate the burger, and Shred gives Max a "bro hug". Abby is about to drive Max to the Winter Cup, but everyone stops her, because Lloyd and Diane wanted Max to actually get there. Abby had her driver's license for more than two months, but they still don't want her to drive Max. Shred, Abby, and Howie go to the Yogurt Yeti to watch Max at the Winter Cup. Max wins, but then A.J., Max's agent arrives and says that since Max won the Winter Cup, he would have to go on a year-long tour with meet-and-greets and autograph signings. It was in Max's contract with PowerNow Energy Bars. Diane tells Shred, Abby, and Lloyd that they can't stop Max from leaving, because it was in the life of a professional athlete. They start pretending that they're okay with Max leaving, as it was best for him. Abby argues with Junk for Max's locker, and Diane and Lloyd clean out their cabinets of Max's snacks. Shred takes out Max's bed, and is going to make a scene with Howie, but Howie refuses. Max is sad about how no one seemed to care that he was leaving. Max is about to leave, and the family begins to cry and they say that it is because of onions sitting nearby. When Max leaves, they continue crying. On the Max Asher tour bus, Max finds out that he won't actually be doing any snowboarding for another three months. Back at home, Howie is freaking out about Max leaving. Mr. P tells Shred that before Max left, he had doubts about leaving. Shred wants to see for himself whether Max is happy or not about going on tour. Howie had memorized Max's schedule by heart and in five hours, he would be at the Tuba City Mall in Tuba City, Arizona. They couldn't drive there, because Diane and Lloyd were at their hang gliding lesson. Mr. P tells them that there was one other licensed driver in the house: Abby. Abby agrees to drive them to Tuba City, but before they leave, Howie straps herself to a bunch of pillows and stuffed animals and Shred wears a suit of armor. They have been driving for three hours, and Abby reveals to Shred and Howie that she took a shortcut that had led them to the wrong direction. They only see one person on the road and it turns out to be Peter. He speaks in complete sentences now, and he tells them that something happened on the rattlesnake farm he went to and he can never, ever go back. He tells them he can get them to Tuba City, because they had downloaded the satellite of the surrounding seven counties directly into his brain. When they get to Tuba City, Peter has told them the story of what had happened at the rattlesnake farm. The snakes had become mutants and no one has found them. Howie says she'll never wear open-toed shoes again. They get to Max's event and Max hears Shred's suit of armor. He tells Shred, Abby, and Howie that he doesn't like the tour and wants to go back to Blizzard Springs. They want him back, too, but Max says he can't leave the events. A.J. hears their conversation and understands. He says he'll handle his fans and a cheese company that was sponsoring Max and Max can go back to Blizzard Springs. Max doesn't want to drive back with Howie, so they go back to Blizzard Springs on the tour bus, and have a great time. Meanwhile, Peter returns to the Yogurt Yeti. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1